


How She Glows

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [3]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah is in awe of Hayley's changing body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How She Glows

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Girl in New Orleans." Written for prompt #403 'Glow.'

Rebekah can’t help but marvel at the way Hayley seems to glow these days.

The change was subtle at first, a slight radiance to the werewolf’s skin that Rebekah originally noticed just after their first trip into the bayou, when they discovered that the baby Hayley was carrying had the ability to heal both mother and child. Rebekah doubts this is a coincidence.

Since then, Hayley’s luminance has continued to increase, glow growing in proportion to her expanding belly.

Rebekah knows she isn’t supposed to be so amazed by these changes to her _friend’s_ body.

She just can’t help it.


End file.
